


In The Dark 暗無天日

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Stockholm Syndrome, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 當你在黑暗中迷失方向，受到一個失去一切的男人擺佈，還有甚麼值得你去奮鬥？如何尋找生存的意志？





	1. 可怕的終局 Horrible End

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/245944) by the-shiny-girl. 



> 授權：

**IN THE DARK**  
**暗無天日**

第一章  
**可怕的終局**  
**Horrible End**

　　她無法相信戰爭已經結束，他們為之奮鬥的一切事物被盡數摧毀。

　　赫敏•格蘭傑躺在濕漉漉的地面上，痛得無法動彈，但又未足以致死。她眼睛睜得大大的，卻一轉不轉。她似是在觀察天空，仿佛那是世上最有趣的事。天空黑漆漆，不見星辰。不過幾分鐘前，咒語的閃光與銀色的月亮照亮整個戰場，尖叫與吶喊處處可聞。但如今幾乎一片死寂。她聽得見 _他們_ ——那些理應死於此戰的人議論紛紛、歡聲笑語。

　　她知道一切都完了，她的生命亦即將走到盡頭。他們終會找到她並處置她，只是遲早的事。

　　如果有魔杖在手，她會自行了結，但它大概已躺在某處，斷開兩截。

　　自從某食死徒奪去她魔杖那刻，她就知道自己此戰再無勝算，甚至難以倖存。但她最震驚的是自己如此輕易被人奪去魔杖。他甚至沒用上魔法。她施咒途中，那人悄悄走近她身後抓住她的手臂。襲擊者搶走她的魔杖，在她面前折斷。震驚與恐懼令她當場愣住，束手無策。

　　她沒有逃跑，反而站在原地一動不動，看著眼前男子。他戴著面具，因此她無法辨認他的身份。她的自尊戰勝了恐懼，她直直看進那人眼底，等著他殺了自己。他用魔杖指著她之際，她條件反射閉上眼睛，全身繃緊。隨即她感覺到肌膚灼燒的疼痛。她睜眼看看自己的身體，只見深深的劃痕在手臂交錯，鮮血慢慢滲出。僅僅視覺上就令她噁心不已。她感覺到疼痛遍及全身，頓時知道法術範圍不止手臂。然後她聽到男子口中念念有詞，下一刻她就陷入 _黑暗_ 。無盡的黑暗籠罩著她。那食死徒的笑聲令她身體不住顫抖，但隨後她聽到他的腳步聲。她聽得出他漸行漸遠，此舉令她費解。他為什麼不了結她的性命？

　　迷失方向的她踏前一步，被絆倒在地。她落在柔軟、溫暖、濕潤的事物之上。意識到很可能是屍體，她尖叫著爬走。

　　一切教她難以承受。她全程忍著的淚水，終於從臉上灑落。她眨了數下眼睛，卻無補於事。她甚麼也看不見。恐慌緩緩侵襲，她開始害怕得全身顫抖。她聽得見人們在尖叫、戰鬥，喊著不可饒恕咒，但她甚麼也看不見。她深知那些飽受折磨的慘叫、死亡的嚎叫會一直停留在她耳底，至死方休。

　　她在地上不敢動彈，即使她想做些甚麼，試圖站起來，身上累累傷痕也教她無能為力。所以她待在原地，懷抱微小希望，祈求有人找到她為她恢復視力。

　　時間流逝，沒有人來找過她。戰爭廝殺之聲逐漸消失，赫敏心底非理性的聲音告訴她錯誤一方勝利了。她強迫自己躺回濕淋淋的地面上，忍住更多淚水，承受現實打擊。她躺於 _血泊_ 之中。先前絆倒她的 _屍體_ 浸透鮮血。她躺著的 _大地_ 浸透鮮血。鮮血來自那些為正義而戰的人。善良的人。

　　儘管她甚麼也看不見，那些肢體殘缺、燒焦、無頭的屍身，數以百計的死屍就躺於眼前，在她腦海中歷歷可見。他們毫無生氣的眼睛盯著她，嘲諷她，指責她沒有作戰，只是躺在地上；指責她不機靈一點，竟然遲鈍到被食死徒奪去魔杖。

　　她感覺到乾透的血液黏住她的肌膚；她感覺到新鮮溫熱的血液從她傷口滴落，浸濕她的衣服、頭髮；她感覺到顫抖的手指下鮮血覆蓋大地。

　　不久，此地幾乎只餘寂靜。

　　赫敏能想像有些人尚有呼吸，但只是苟延殘喘，等待死亡把他們帶到更美好的地方。就像她一樣。

　　眼淚在她頰上乾透——眼淚為所有死去的人而流，眼淚為恐懼自己接下來的遭遇而流。她很內疚，因為眾人皆死她獨活。她很內疚，因為她仍然有點想活下去。

　　但她亦會欣然迎接死亡降臨。她終於能夠長眠，不再恐懼、不再痛苦，她可以與所有朋友再會。

　　但為甚麼遲遲不來呢？他們是在研究什麼方法可以讓倖存者死得最痛苦嗎？

　　此時她聽見四方八面傳來腳步聲，她霎時知道來者何人。雙眼轉向腳步聲傳來的方向，她只希望他們能夠給她一個痛快。可是她知道他們不會。他們心情很好，正在慶賀得勝。他們大概想要一些獎賞、一些樂子。

　　身上沾滿污垢血液的她應該噁心得很，他們不會在她身上浪費時間的，赫敏自我安慰道。

　　隨而，他冰冷的聲線像刀般刺穿她：「我忠實的追隨者，萬眾期待的一天終於來臨。我們將會在社會上得到應得的地位、所有忤逆我們的人都被除去。這一天來了，我們終將統治整個巫師世界，將那些不配存活於此的人消滅殆盡。」

　　那聲音離得如此近，她知道他大概只是站在數米之外。

　　那班戴面具的人爆發一陣吶喊附和，赫敏只好凝神屏息，希望他們不會注意到自己。

　　「作為慷慨的主人如我，我的朋友，我會獎勵你們的忠誠。」

　　赫敏屏住呼吸直至力有不逮。她多希望令自己窒息而死，卻沒有足夠勇氣。她想活下去——她終於不再自欺欺人。

　　生還者不只她一個，還有其他人。她能聽見他們斷斷續續呼吸、聽見他們抽噎、聽見他們啜泣，同時她意識到自己口中亦發出相同聲音。

　　那把可憎的聲音再次劃破寧靜：「我最忠實的追隨者因為我而失去家人，故我將授予他們優先挑選獎賞的榮幸。你們可以對這些社會渣滓為所欲為。」

　　正在發生的事聽得赫敏脊梁骨發冷。他們不會 _殺死_ 那些倖存者，至少眼下不會。

　　 _天啊，天啊，天啊_ _……_

　　她試圖偽裝屍體，眼睛卻不聽使喚。無論她怎麼努力，還是害怕得無法合上雙目。她的身體還是無法停止顫抖，不管她心中勒令靜止不動多少次。

　　接著，她聽見腳步聲與笑聲四起。

　　「不要，求求你，不要是我……」她聽見有些女孩哭出來了。她聽得出那些女孩被人從地上拉起，竭力掙扎。但片刻之後響起了小小的「啪」一聲，赫敏意識到他們已幻影移形。她被帶去哪裡？ _為什麼_ 她會被帶走？她被帶走做……做 _奴隸_ 嗎？

　　她愈來愈恐慌，突然間她察覺到有些不對勁。她說不清那是甚麼以及她如何得知，但她很肯定有人看著她。她嘗試冷靜下來平復呼吸，但徒勞無功。

　　不過一時三刻，就有人抓住她的手臂，將她從浸透鮮血的地上拉起來。

　　她奮力掙扎，縱使知道無路可逃。出乎意料的是，她什麼也說不出來了。以前她總是知道自己要說甚麼，但此時此刻，她力所能及只是保持缄默，以免自己尖叫哭泣。

　　「 _這_ 就是你挑的女孩？這麼多純血叛徒不選，你偏偏選了個泥巴種？如你所願，你可以對她為所欲為。從今以後她就是你的所有物了。」伏地魔對那抓著赫敏的男人道，聲音帶著微微反感。

　　赫敏震驚得全身僵硬。她多想那捉住她手臂的人說句話，好讓她認出他是誰，但是他始終沉默。

　　「帶走她，盡情享受你的獎賞吧。」

　　聽見伏地魔說出這些話，赫敏更加奮力掙扎，想逃離那個牢牢控制住她的陌生人。她不假思索就低頭狠狠咬了他的手臂。她口中剛嚐到鮮血，便聽見他憤怒咆哮： _「你這骯髒的小_ _……」_

　　下一秒她被重重掌摑，以致失去平衡跌倒。她再次跪倒在浸透鮮血的地上，氣喘吁吁。他的聲音在她腦海迴盪，她知道自己曾經聽過，卻記不清是誰。

　　她多麼希望恢復視力，瞎了的她 _甚麼也不是_ ，一無是處，只能任由那個挑中她的食死徒擺佈。她內心抱著微小希望——或許他會放棄她，或許他會決定另選一人帶走。一個不會給他添麻煩的人。但她愚蠢的願望一秒後就告吹。她才剛閉上雙眼，最後一次祈求死亡，就被拉起身，手臂被抓的力度比起先前更加粗暴無情。

　　之後，幻影移形一陣擠壓，她再也聽不見其他倖存者抽泣，再也聽不見食死徒叫喊、微風沙沙作響。

　　她感覺到腳下堅硬的地面、四周寂靜的環境。那一刻，赫敏知道，活著還不如死去。


	2. 衝突 Confrontations

第二章  
**衝突**  
**Confrontations**

　　意識到自己不再身在戰場那刻，赫敏推開那個男人，跌跌撞撞幾步倒在地上。手指碰到冰冷堅硬的地板，她頓時知道自己身處室內。她最擔憂的就是這件事。為甚麼食死徒會帶她回家？他打算對她做甚麼？

　　「站起來，女孩。」他以冷冰冰的聲音命令道。

　　赫敏不想聽命於他，但就這樣躺在他面前亦非她所願。於是她深呼吸了一口氣，順利站了起來沒被絆倒。她尚未習慣處身黑暗，保持平衡時困難重重。

　　「好女孩。現在看著我。」他再次下令，赫敏思忖自己以前到底在哪裡聽過他的聲音。似曾相識，但她又認不出來。

　　她眨了幾下眼，將頭轉向他聲音來源。

　　頃刻之間，一片寂靜，之後他怒氣沖沖道：「你是哪裡不對勁？ _看_ 著我。」

　　赫敏感覺到極致的恐懼深入骨髓，呼吸幾乎變成不可能任務。她憤怒地咬牙切齒。她 _無法_ 看著他，她連他站在哪裡都不知道。

　　「你啞了嗎？回答我，抑或我需要讓你嚐嚐鑽心咒的滋味？」

　　她想對他破口大罵，告訴他她恨他、他和其他食死徒應該通通去死、他們都是怪物、她一有機會就會殺了他。但這些話似乎堵在口中。她知道他開始不耐煩，因此她猶豫著舔了舔嘴唇，答：「我、我不能……」

　　「你 _不能_ 怎樣？」他問道，冰冷的聲線中顯見愉悅。

　　赫敏聽得出他從她的恐懼中得到樂趣，因此她保持沉默，不再回答他的問題。

　　她緊緊抱著自己，低下頭，像是在研究那昂貴的大理石地板。她幾乎可以看見漆黑的地面上血跡點點，她的血，她身上的傷口仍然不斷滴血。她發現自己期盼失血過多而死。

　　隨即，她的下頜被鉗住，她的臉被迫向上仰。她甚至沒有嘗試掙扎——沒有意義。

　　他屏住呼吸，她聽得出，因為他站得離她很近。幾乎 _太_ 近。

　　他觀察了她的臉良久，才終於呼出一口氣。

　　「你瞎了。」他平靜道破，鬆開了她的下頜：「你的處境會更加艱難。」

　　赫敏退後了幾步，直至背脊撞上了牆。

　　「是誰？是誰毀掉我的樂趣，弄得你成了膽怯的小女孩？」他問道。赫敏注意到他的聲線多麼輕柔，他說話的方式又多麼優雅。食死徒不應該這樣說話，太不符合他們的形象了。他們說話應該粗聲粗氣、沙啞刺耳。

　　她小聲道：「我不知道是誰。」

　　「可惜。」他故作悲傷道，「他剝奪了我的樂趣，我可以讓他付出代價。」

　　「你是誰？」她終於鼓起勇氣問。

　　他安靜了片刻，才爆發一陣邪惡、危險的笑聲：「我還以為你認得我。我想我高估了你的智商。」

　　他的話就像一記耳光迎面而來，但她閉口不言。

　　接著，她聽見他步步逼近，直至他的手輕輕撫過她的臉：「我以為你會認得我的聲音。人人都說我的聲音很像我兒子，而你認識他六年了。」

　　聽見此話赫敏差點喘不過氣來。 _盧修斯•馬爾福。_ 帶走她的食死徒就是他。一個殘忍的男人，憎恨麻瓜、藐視異類、 _厭惡_ 哈利以及他的朋友。

　　「你害怕嗎，女孩？」他平靜問道，雙唇離她耳邊不過一兩寸。

　　赫敏想推開他，她不喜歡他靠得這麼近，但她恐懼震驚得全身癱瘓。

　　她能做的只是微微搖了一下頭，即使自知沒什麼說服力。

　　「 _不嗎_ ？好吧，我猜我得花點工夫了，對嗎？很快你就會畏懼我甚於魔鬼。」他恐嚇道，赫敏深知他說得出做得到。她只能任憑這個冷酷無情的男人擺佈，她不知所措。

　　她深深吸了一口氣，終於問了那個自她被挑作獎賞起，就盤旋思緒揮之不去的問題：「你打算對我做什麼？」

　　她很驚訝自己語氣聽起來可以這麼強而有力，哪怕只是偽裝。

　　「我自然心中有數，你且自行猜度。我只會告訴你，你會生不如死。」他冷漠地道。

　　恐懼來襲，赫敏心臟快要跳出來了。直至盧修斯厭惡地退後幾步，她才能正常呼吸。

　　「你真噁心。縱然我無比反感，我還是得治愈你的傷口。因為你會在這裡待上一段時間，我不想你的血液滴落昂貴的毛毯。」他解釋道，抓起她的手臂，把她從牆上拉開。他唸了段咒語，魔杖在她身上游走，癒合了她皮膚上所有割痕與傷口。

　　但赫敏沒有得到任何慰藉，幾秒前他口中說出的話，在她腦海縈繞不去。

　　 _「我不想你的血液滴落昂貴的毛毯。」_

　　 _毛毯_ ？ _床上_ 的毛毯？為甚麼她會躺在床上？除非他想…… _不，不，不……_

　　盧修斯突然抓住她的手禁錮在她兩旁。赫敏全力掙扎，但只引來他更用力握緊她的手腕：「別再掙扎。」他嘶聲道，但赫敏已經什麼也聽不入耳。她驚慌失措，只想離他遠一點。她需要他讓她獨處，為此她已準備好用盡一切辦法。

　　「我警告過你了。」他嘶聲地道，反手掌摑了她。疼痛突如其來，赫敏痛得直叫，但她沒有因此冷靜下來，只是惹來她進一步反抗，尖叫著踢來踢去，希望踢中他。忽然他放開了她，但他的冷笑顯示她沒有抗爭勝利。

　　 _「鑽心剜骨！」_

　　她的雙腳再也無力支撐，她重重摔倒在冰冷的地板上。就像全身著火，她只能感受到無窮無盡的痛楚。就似被電流狠狠擊中。她不住顫抖，試圖擺脫劇痛，卻徒勞無功。

　　然後，就在她覺得無法承受下去之際，他撤去咒語。

　　赫敏依然躺在地上，頭部壓著冷冰冰的石地板。她在發抖，一切盡是難以承受之重。她蜷縮成球狀，希望可以保護自己。但她無法。無法保護自己免受他傷害。

　　「為甚麼帶我來這裡？你無意殺我。」一喘過氣來她就輕聲道。

　　「不要自鳴得意以為知道我打算怎樣對你。」他的語氣變得更加惱怒。「沒錯，我不會 _殺_ 你。但相信我，你很快就會求我賜你一死。」

　　他的話如此冷酷、邪惡，充滿憎恨。赫敏難以明白為甚麼有人可以僅僅因為血統而對他人恨之入骨。她對他做過甚麼令他如此氣憤？

　　「卑鄙的懦夫。」她剛嘀咕完就意識到自己的錯誤。她不是故意的，但舌頭總是比腦袋快上一步。她的嘴唇動了動，默默做了那幾個字的口形。偏偏他聽見了。

　　他冷不防抓住她的頭髮，將她從地上拉起來，赫敏痛得叫了出來，接著被粗暴地扔到牆上。赫敏將雙臂合抱胸前，努力止住抽搭。

　　「 _不要_ 再叫我懦夫，也不要未經允許開口說話，否則我會讓你死得更早。」他恐嚇時的聲線很低很沉，但赫敏意識到當中的威脅。

　　「賤人，」他侮辱她，「今晚你不會得到任何食物。我建議你盡早習慣。」

　　赫敏眼珠轉來轉去，想察看他的表情，卻只能看見一片黑暗。

　　盧修斯續道：「我本來想允許你清潔自己，但像你這樣的泥巴種不配有此待遇。」

　　他的手緩緩滑下她的胳膊，赫敏倒抽一口涼氣。

　　「我累了，所以你的教訓會留待明天。今晚你會睡在地上，我的床邊。」

　　赫敏為此鬆了口氣，知道他沒有打算讓自己和他同床實在太好了。他大概對她太過反感，不想以 _那種_ 方式對她做任何事。

　　「為甚麼你要這樣對我？」她輕聲低語，「我從來沒對你做過甚麼！」

　　身體被情緒接管，她的語氣更加激烈。

　　「我建議你閉上你骯髒的嘴，假如你知道怎樣做對自己有利。」他控制著脾氣。但如果赫敏不停追問，他爆發只是遲早的事。

　　她感覺到他不規則的呼吸，那一刻她很慶幸自己瞎了，看不見他臉上怒色。然而，她不會罷休。最糟糕的情況又可以是甚麼？他殺了她？她求之不得。

　　「告訴我我對你做過甚麼！為甚麼要選 _我_ ？」她勉力說出話來。

　　他驟然用魔杖指著她的頸，尖端粗暴地壓著她的脈搏。

　　赫敏態度強硬起來，等待他繼續，但很快她就發現自己無法呼吸。她張開口想吸入空氣，但整個房間的空氣都像被人抽走似的。驚恐不已的她用手按著喉嚨，拼命吸氣，但沒有那怕一絲氧氣進入體內。

　　她咳了好幾聲，正當她確定自己即將昏厥，她又能夠呼吸了，空氣填滿她的肺部。她貪婪地索求空氣，嘗試將最多氧氣吸入顫抖的身體。

　　「清楚你的身份了嗎？」盧修斯平靜地問。

　　赫敏連忙點頭，她再沒有勇氣忤逆他。

　　「很好。」說著他抓住她的手臂，把她拖到房間另一端，然後鬆開了她：「你就睡在這裡，我的床邊。你最好不要在我睡覺時打什麼主意。我已經安排好一切，如果我出了什麼意外，你就會落入最殘暴的食死徒手上。明白了嗎？」

　　赫敏點點頭，緩緩移到地上。

　　「躺下。」他不耐煩地命令道。

　　赫敏強忍著不說話，躺到地上，蜷縮成球狀。她緊緊合上眼睛，卻毫無睡意。盧修斯從她身邊走開，開始褪去衣裳。

　　聽到衣服滑落，布料綷縩，赫敏又緊張起來。她馬上知道他在脫衣服，她苦苦遏止自己往那方面想。至少他沒有要求她這樣做。 _暫時還沒_ 。聽到他解開皮帶的聲音，她凝神屏息。

　　片刻之後，盧修斯走到床上，床單沙沙作響，然後一片寂靜。

　　確信他不會再來找自己麻煩後，赫敏開始思索發生的一切。淚水從臉頰無聲滾落，她意識到自己很可能再也看不見了。但也未嘗不是好事。這樣她就不用看見盧修斯•馬爾福那副貴族嘴臉了。為甚麼他要把自己帶到家裡？為甚麼他選了 _她_ ？他這麼恨她就因為她是泥巴種？抑或他的行為背後隱藏了什麼原因？明天她會找出答案。她無路可逃了，她現在是他的囚犯，徹底受他擺佈。


	3. 屈辱 Humiliation

第三章  
 **屈辱**  
 **Humiliation**

　　雖然答應了自己不會睡著，幾分鐘後赫敏就陷入無夢的睡眠。她的身體急需休息。睡在冰冷的地板上誠非最佳選擇，但也別無他法。

　　「醒來，泥巴種。」

　　赫敏聽見他的聲音，卻無法集中精神傾聽。那聲音彷彿來自遠方，但足以將她拉回現實。隨後，走廊傳來咯吱咯吱的聲響。她猛地睜開雙眼，期望日出第一縷晨光溫暖她的臉龐，然而所見無一物。只有冰冷的 _黑暗_ 。昨日記憶洶湧而至，可是赫敏未有足夠時間思考，就再次聽見他的聲音。

　　「你不僅瞎了還 _聾_ 了嗎？我說醒來，通常包括起來。」他語帶嘲諷道。

　　赫敏輕輕動了動身體，咬緊著牙以免自己痛叫出聲。她身上傷口已經癒合，但仍然很痛。

　　終於她站直雙腿，面向聲音來源。

　　「因為你是好女孩，沒有試圖在我睡覺時弄些小動作，我會允許你清潔自己。」盧修斯告訴她。赫敏不禁慶幸自己終於可以擺脫滿身污垢血液。她聞起來就像死屍，她的頭髮、她的皮膚、她的衣服，無不散發屍體的氣味。

　　但他接下來說的話令赫敏呼吸變得急促、心跳加快，快得叫人受不了，快得幾乎有點痛。

　　「介意跟我過去浴室嗎？」他拖長聲調冷冷道。

　　赫敏驚慌搖頭：「不，我不要……」

　　「不要甚麼？你 _不_ 願意清潔自己？」他幸災樂禍笑道，「我知道你們這種人懶惰不堪，但我沒想過你們還喜歡髒著身子。」

　　她深呼吸了一口氣，緩緩吐出字句：「我懂得清潔自己。我不是三歲孩子也不是弱智。我不需要你幫忙。」

　　突然，她感覺到一陣輕微的疼痛貫穿了她。她倒抽了一口氣，但疼痛又在下一秒消失。

　　「我不記得我允許過你違抗我又或者跟我說話。好了，你照我說的去做不？」他怒道，赫敏知道自己沒有機會說服他收回決定了。

　　於是，她交叉雙臂保護性置於胸前，搖了搖頭。「不。」

　　「我就知道。」他隨即抓住她的手臂。赫敏試圖掙扎，但他力氣比她大得多，毫不費力就把她拉進浴室。他將她推向浴缸，看著她，等待著。赫敏抓住浴缸作為支撐，然後轉身面向他，即使她看不見。

　　 _沒事的。深呼吸就好。_ 赫敏在心中重複道。

　　「好吧，我會清潔自己。」她說，極力維持平穩的語氣。「請你——」

　　「不要這麼可笑。」他厲聲打斷，仿佛已經知道她要問甚麼，「照我的說話去做。我不會讓步。」

　　赫敏意識到此情此景下她別無選擇。她抱住自己，閉上眼睛，感覺到淚水刺痛了鼻。她的身體驚慌蜷縮。

　　「你究竟在害怕甚麼，泥巴種？」他問道，聲音帶著煩躁，「我不會碰你，如果你是在擔心這個。」

　　她感覺到體內怒火升騰：「那你在這裡在做什麼？為甚麼你執意幫我清潔自己？」然後她厭惡地補充：「你對這種事樂在其中？性騷擾一個十七歲的女孩？你令人作嘔！」

　　知道自己犯了致命錯誤，她踉蹌後退幾步，等待懲罰隨時降臨。他踏前幾大步靠近了她，赫敏幾乎可以感受到他身上的怒火。

　　「你怎敢，你這噁心的生物！」他嘶聲道，手揮到她臉上。又是一巴摑落她的臉，又一巴，又一巴。赫敏尖叫著倒在地上，頭部嗡嗡作響，她一生人從未被連續掌摑這麼多次，並不好受。她聽得見他憤怒的呼吸，只能希望他盡快冷靜下來。

　　數分鐘後，他深呼吸了一口氣，聲音再次顯得克制：「 _不要_ 再違抗我，你這個可笑的女孩。站起來。」

　　赫敏服從了，顫抖著身體站了起身，強忍眼淚等待他下一個命令。

　　「你給我弄清一件事。你令我反感。別再膽敢誤以為我會對你和你的身體感興趣。你比我 _低賤_ 。」他語帶鎮靜，充滿厭惡。他站得離赫敏很近，她可以感覺到他在她頸旁的呼息。她渾身一顫，卻不敢動彈。

　　隨後他退離幾步，對著凹陷式浴缸輕彈魔杖，然後所有水龍頭都自動轉開。

　　「喔，你是愚蠢得認為可以 _穿著_ 衣服洗澡？」

　　赫敏合上眼睛，深深吸了一口氣，意識到自己要做甚麼。她試圖安慰自己，假裝他對她反感得不屑於看著自己。她說服自己她是一個人在浴室內。但他的聲音穿透了她，粉碎了她的幻想。

　　「趕緊，我有比起在浴室站上一整天更重要的事情要做。抑或你需要我的協助？」他問道，語帶消遣。很明顯，他樂在其中。赫敏真希望地球表面可以裂開將她吞噬。

　　她的手緩慢移到襯衣鈕釦上，她不得不花點時間冷靜下來。她的手指顫抖得幾乎難以解開按鈕。解開後，她再次停下來。一片寂靜，除了她的呼吸聲。盧修斯沒有出聲，赫敏不肯定他是否還在浴室內。

　　隨即，她聽見他再次對著水龍頭輕彈魔杖，它們自動關上。那是他仍在浴室的唯一證據。赫敏的腦海不禁描繪他盯著她，享受她不適的樣子。

　　她慢慢扯去襯衣，掉到地上。當她的手移向牛仔褲，有人大聲敲門。赫敏緊張地環抱身體。她甚至沒有意識到盧修斯關上了浴室的門。為甚麼他要這樣做？

　　她聽見他打開門，有些惱怒地問：「甚麼事，皮皮？」

　　「主人，皮皮實在很抱歉打擾到你，但有人來見你。」

　　赫敏馬上知道他是和一隻家養小精靈對話。她鬆了一口氣，知道自己不是和盧修斯獨處一室了。

　　盧修斯煩躁地嘆了口氣：「好吧，我這就下來。」

　　一直凝神屏息的赫敏終於呼出一口氣，他說的話令她身體得以放鬆。現在他會離開留她獨處了，因為他有人來訪。

　　「皮皮，將她清理乾淨。我再看見她的時候我不希望看見她肌膚上沾著哪怕一丁點血液和泥巴。你有二十分鐘，」他語帶恐嚇向家養小精靈解釋，然後再次轉向赫敏，「你的不服從我遲些才算帳。做好準備，女孩。」

　　說完後他就離開了，赫敏聽見他靴子發出的聲音。確認了他不在視線範圍後，她頓覺輕鬆，回復平靜。

　　「小姐，我們要抓緊時間。主人說我們有二十分鐘。」皮皮尖叫道，赫敏注意到那小生物聲音裡的恐懼。

　　赫敏迅速褪去衣服，希望在盧修斯回來之前洗完澡。她緊張不安地從衣堆踏出，幾乎被小精靈絆倒。然後，她小心翼翼溜進浴缸，感覺到肌膚浸泡在溫水裡。

　　水面的泡沫讓她想起她還是小女孩的時候玩泡泡的點點滴滴。但她知道那些都只是回憶，她知道那些快樂時光都過去了。

　　家養小精靈遞給她一塊海綿，她開始擦拭自己的皮膚，抹去覆蓋的所有鮮血和污泥。她又趕緊開始洗頭髮，感覺到身上割痕在熱水裡燃燒，她咬緊牙關。

　　「皮皮？」赫敏叫道。

　　「是的，小姐？」

　　「拜訪馬爾福的是誰？」她緩緩地問，希望小精靈會回答自己。

　　「皮皮不能說。主人吩咐皮皮不能對女孩透露任何事。」

　　赫敏轉過頭向著她認為小精靈站著的方向，冷靜地問：「他甚麼時候吩咐你的？」

　　「皮皮不能說。皮皮不能對女孩透露任何事。」小精靈開始以響亮的聲音重複道。

　　「好好好，冷靜點！」赫敏不想讓盧修斯知道她向家養小精靈打聽他的事。

　　「小姐甚麼也不能知道。」小精靈加上一句。

　　赫敏嘗試採取不同的方法：「好吧，我不需要你告訴我為甚麼我會在這裡。但……馬爾福的妻子和兒子在哪裡？」

　　她聽見問題令皮皮倒吸了一口氣：「小姐必須停止發問！如果主人發現了，他會懲罰皮皮的……」

　　赫敏開始失去耐性：「他不會發現的。我不會告訴他。求你了，告訴我， _為甚麼_ 我會在這裡？你知道些甚麼？」

　　「我甚麼也不知道！」

　　「你 _知道_ 的！回答我！」赫敏堅持道。

　　然後，她聽見小精靈發出一聲驚叫。

　　「離開這裡，皮皮。」冰冷的聲音慢條斯理地道，赫敏立刻認了出來。

　　他怎麼可能這麼快就回來？自己浪費時間盤問小精靈而沒有穿上衣服，赫敏很是生氣。現在，她在浴缸裡，與盧修斯獨處。

　　「你從未停止為我帶來驚喜。如今你決定從我的家養小精靈尋求答案？」他問道，沒有透露半分情緒。

　　赫敏保持安靜，試圖做好準備，迎接她確信會降臨的一切。

　　她聽見他步至浴缸，身體繃緊。她希望自己隱藏於泡沫之下，儘管她意識到一個事實——她永遠無法向他隱藏任何事。

　　「踏出浴缸。」他命令道，那如絲滑的聲音像刀子般刺穿赫敏。

　　「請你——」她開始顫抖。

　　「不。」他打斷了她，「泥巴種不允許擁有私隱和尊嚴。我允許你清潔自己你就應該心存感激了。」

　　赫敏的頭感到暈眩。她心想，或許她可以在浴缸裡穿上衣服，但隨後她就摒棄了這個想法。他不會讓她這樣做。他不會讓她投機取巧。因此，她緊抿著唇確保嘴裡不會發出任何聲音，閉上眼睛忍住屈辱的淚水。她最不想的就是在他面前哭。

　　她慢慢直起身，用雙手覆蓋最私密的部位。那一刻，她很高興自己瞎了。她不肯定自己能否忍受他的目光。此時此刻很可能嘲笑著她的，驕傲的高貴的面龐。

　　但她仍然可以聽到他的聲音。他的聲音會困擾她餘生。毫無預警，他抓住她的胳膊，迫使她走出浴缸踏上冰冷的地板。觸碰令赫敏尖叫，但他很快就放開她。水珠從身上滴落，在她腳邊積成小小的水窪。

　　赫敏試圖在腦海想像一方淨土。她拒絕承認自己正赤裸裸站在盧修斯•馬爾福面前的殘酷現實。她的身體不聽使喚，淚水即將滾落臉頰，但她緊緊閉起眼睛忍住。她可以想像得到盧修斯蒼白臉上笑容得意洋洋。

　　「我理應懲罰你盤問我家養小精靈的行為。」他危險地低語，「不給衣服你穿是否適切的懲罰？你覺得如何？」

　　赫敏僵在原地，震驚充斥她的身體，然後他邪惡地咯咯笑：「雖然我很享受你的不適，但我不希望每次看到你都噁心了自己。」

　　他殘忍的話令赫敏眸裡湧現更多眼淚。他不僅羞辱她，還侮辱她，她為此心生怨恨。

　　不，她不會讓他自知傷害到她從而得到滿足。他的言語他的行動，她會無動於衷。

　　「睜開你的眼。」他突然要求。赫敏才剛決意不讓他看見他的話影響到她，卻無法實踐了。

　　如果她睜開眼睛，他就會清楚她已經千瘡百孔。所以她保持沉默，無視了他的要求。

　　「睜開你的眼，」他危險地重複，「假如你知道怎樣做對自己有利，女孩。」

　　當她聽出他話裡的警告，她就知道自己不得不這樣做。她準備好面對他的嘲笑，因為她知道自己睜開眼睛會發生什麼事。

　　她屈辱地咬緊牙齒，張開眼睛，瞬間感覺到灼熱的淚水從臉上滑落。

　　她沒作出拭淚的舉動，她不能，因為她正以雙手遮掩身體。眼淚從她的下頜滴落肌膚，再落到冰冷的浴室地板上。赫敏幾乎可以聽見它們觸及堅硬的地板時發出的聲音。

　　「你在哭，可憐的小泥巴種。」他假惺惺憐惜道，聲音隨後變得冷酷：「我建議你停止表現得像個孩子。像是眼下此景，我甚至沒有 _碰_ 你，你就已經哭了。我不知道你以後該怎麼辦。你只會流更多眼淚，我向你保證。」

　　赫敏不由自主打了個寒顫，戰慄侵襲她的身體。接下來她知道的就是自己穿上了衣服。盧修斯大概用了魔杖為她穿戴、烘乾她的頭髮。她的手順著身體而下，她意識自己正穿著一件長及大腿的睡裙，有著細肩帶和圓領口。底下穿了內褲，為此她很感激。但除此之外，她身上沒有別的衣物，令她很不自在。

　　「到房間去，泥巴種。你的課堂是時候開始了。」他冷冷告知她，就走出浴室，留下赫敏一個。

　　她知道違抗他留在浴室不能解決任何問題，所以她決定遵從。但比她想像中困難。她走得很慢，小心不被東西絆倒，直到手終於摸上了門。她深呼吸，走進臥室，為盧修斯對她的一切打算而恐懼。


	4. 尊嚴盡喪 Losing Her Pride

第四章  
 **尊嚴盡喪**  
 **Losing Her Pride**

　　赫敏倚在牆上，輕聲呼吸，靜靜等待。她不知道自己在等待甚麼，但她深知自己逃不開盧修斯的盤算。如果視力恢復，事情會容易得多。她不會如此無助，徹底受他擺佈。臉部表情可以呈現人的許多想法與情緒。她可以讀懂他的臉、他的 _眼神_ ，從而有些底氣。然而什麼也看不見，他的舉動就令她毫無頭緒，困惑慌亂。

　　她只能聽到他的聲音，可以輕易辨別他是生氣抑或冷靜，但實質作用不大。

　　她的肚子痛苦地隆隆作響。自戰爭開始，她就沒吃過喝過什麼。如果她知道那是最後的晚餐，或許她會盡可能多吃一點。

　　她很討厭一無所知的感覺。無法得知他是否看著她，甚至不清楚他是否身在房間。他真的很擅長一動不動站著，一聲不響。連呼吸都難以聽見。她為此很不自在。僅僅想到他像一個捕食者般看著她、觀察她，赫敏就不寒而慄。

　　數分鐘的沉默後，赫敏再也承受不住壓力：「我知道你在這裡。」她平靜道破。

　　很快她就得到他的回應：「如此看來，你不像外表那麼愚蠢。」

　　通過他的聲音，她知道他站在房間另一端。赫敏張口，欲回應他的侮辱，但又快速合上嘴，意識到想得到答案的時候激怒他大概不是好主意。

　　盧修斯留意到此：「我看你也漸漸明白到你的身份了。我還以為需時不止一天。」

　　知道與他爭論並非明智之舉，赫敏無視他的侮辱，問出自己想知道的事：「我為甚麼會在這裡？你可以選擇其他倖存者作為你的獎賞。那裡有很多純血。為甚麼選我？」

　　「我有我的原因，」他慢條斯理冷冷道，「很快你就會明白其中一二。」

　　「因為我是麻瓜種嗎？」赫敏忽然問道，她的聲音有力而自豪。

　　她聽見他朝她踏前一步，隨後他停止步伐。她倒抽一口氣，突然感覺臉被掌摑了一下，微微刺痛，儘管他沒有觸碰她。她猛地吞嚥，但沒有表現出痛苦，而是傲然向著他的方向抬頭。

　　「你需要克制自己少點發問。只有我提問時你才可以說話。清楚了嗎？」他問道，聲音滿滿是警告。

　　赫敏很想尖叫。如果她看得見他，她就可以暴跳如雷，給他看看她有多服從。他剝奪她發言的權利。他以為他是誰？

　　然而，決定遵照他的遊戲規則看看他要做甚麼，她深呼吸一口氣，點了點頭。

　　「現在，＝」盧修斯續道，「我有必要向你解釋一下。你不是麻瓜種。你是泥巴種。」

　　「我不是泥巴種。」沒來得及阻止自己，赫敏就反駁道。

　　她再次感覺被打了一記耳光，但這次是意料中事，因此她沒有發出聲音。

　　「你似乎尚未明白，我對你的想法毫無興趣。」他的聲音越來越危險得寧靜。

　　赫敏意識到自己開始惹惱他。不知何故她為此感覺良好，頗為自喜。

　　「我不是泥巴種。」她又重覆了一遍，突然覺得有必要激怒他。讓他知道她有能力惹惱他，喚醒他的憤怒。起碼，她可以忤逆他，向他證明她並不畏懼。縱使在她堅強的外表底下，是一個害怕的女孩，願意為了不與他共處一室不惜一切。

　　聽見他朝自己走過來，她變得緊張，預計他會再次打她，一如先前自己違抗他那樣。但他停在她面前，她感受到他身上暖意，似乎有點不對勁。他是邪惡的，他是一個食死徒、一個殺人犯。他的外在理應冰冷如內裡。

　　「或許是我聽錯了。」他不疾不徐道，儘管語氣隱藏了濃濃的憎恨與憤怒。他在嘲笑她，戲弄她，就像貓玩弄自己的獵物，「重覆你剛才的話。」

　　赫敏顫抖著呼吸，溢出一聲呢喃：「我不是泥巴種。」

　　她等待他的反應，起初是一片沉默。赫敏不敢呼吸，但感覺到手腕上火辣辣的疼痛時不禁驚叫。感覺就像有人用剃刀割她的肌膚。她用另一隻手觸碰，摸到左手手腕內側有深深的割痕。痛楚沒有停止，只是越來越深。起初只似一道劃痕，卻隨著時間過去愈發灼熱。

　　「甚麼…… _啊_ ！」赫敏叫了出來，又再緊咬著牙，不想在盧修斯面前展現軟弱。

　　「很痛，是嗎？」他平靜地問，對她的痛苦無動於衷。

　　無形的力量劃破她的肌膚，溫熱的鮮血緩緩從割痕滲出，赫敏開始感到不適。他割開她的手腕，沒有停下來的意思。慢慢她感覺到血管被割斷。她用右手按住，希望可以止血。溫暖、熾熱的鮮血從她手腕流出，流過肌膚與手指。感覺噁心又疼痛。他割開她的手腕。

　　赫敏咬著唇，痛苦和恐懼的淚水充盈她的眼睛，驚恐的啜泣溢出唇邊。

　　雙腿再也無法支撐，她倒了下去，膝蓋痛苦地砰一聲著地。淚水滑出雙眸，她開始抽泣。她將受傷的手抱在胸前，仿佛這樣就能免受他的傷害。

　　「求求你，停下來！你為甚麼要這樣對我？」無法承受這種痛苦的赫敏尖叫出來。

　　她可以聽見他居高臨下。他的聲音顯示他完全不為所動。

　　「因為你是一個泥巴種。」他冷冷地回答。

　　「我是一個人來的！」

　　「一個泥巴種。」他重覆著，像壞掉的唱片。他僅僅視她為渣滓、垃圾。

　　疼痛、折磨、痛楚撕裂赫敏，將她撕得粉碎，傷害著她，令呼吸也變得很痛很艱難。

　　「一個十七歲的女孩。」她低聲道，希望他意識到自己的行為有多錯。

　　有一剎那，赫敏以為他不會回答，但之後他終於開口。他的語氣令恐懼如浪潮般席捲了她。他的語調充滿憎恨，憤怒甚至……一絲 _悲傷_ ？

　　「我的兒子德拉科那時也是十七歲。」

　　深陷痛楚，赫敏初時沒有注意到他說了甚麼。她所思所想盡是如龐大粘稠的河流般流出手腕的血液，以及帶來的痛楚。

　　然後她才醒悟。

　　不肯定有沒有聽錯，她懷疑地問：「 _那、那時_ _？_ 」

　　「認清你的身份，我就會為你治療手腕。」盧修斯命令道，完全無視了她的提問。

　　赫敏堅持。她感覺自己愈來愈接近他不想讓她知道的真相。

　　「你說 _『那時』_ ？德拉科發生了甚麼？」她以強而有力的聲音問道，卻幾乎害怕聽到答案。

　　話剛說出，她就感覺手腕的割痕割得更深。割穿血肉和血管，幾乎穿過骨頭。

　　她疼痛得大聲叫了出來：「不要……求你了！」

　　乞求從非赫敏所願，但那一刻她不在乎了。她只能感覺到痛楚， _難以忍受_ 的痛楚。她無法思考，她的注意力只是圍繞痛楚。

　　「你知道怎樣做可以叫停一切。」他的語氣平靜而輕鬆，不帶一絲憂慮。他似乎自信以戰勝她。他像是自知會勝出這場爭論。赫敏服從他的命令只是遲早的事。

　　「值得因為拒絕說出一個詞而承受如斯痛楚嗎？我可以現在停手。我有能力令一切消失，只要你照我的說話去做。告訴我我想知道的答案。」

　　「不。」是她唯一的回應，但聽起來沒甚麼說服力。

　　「或許我應該再進一步。」他懶洋洋道，那一刻，赫敏在右手手腕感覺到熟悉的灼燒感。

　　「不！停下來！」她立刻叫了出來，驚慌侵襲了她。她無法忍受另一隻手腕承受同樣的痛楚。

　　「你知道你該怎樣做。」他平靜指出，「在你可悲的人生做一件聰明的事。」

　　赫敏讓屈辱的淚水流下臉頰，決定向現實屈服。只要她說出一個詞，一切都會好起來。會不再痛苦……不再痛苦，不再痛苦……不再有這種血液流過肌膚的噁心感覺……

　　「一……一個泥巴種。」她的聲音微弱得幾乎自己也聽不見。

　　「我沒有聽清。」他殘忍道，赫敏不知怎地知道他臉上掛著邪惡的笑容。幾乎活現眼前。

　　「我是一個泥巴種。」她重覆道，這次更大聲了。

　　她說出這句話的瞬間，她感覺到手腕上的割痕自行癒合，所有疼痛一秒鐘消失。鬆了一口氣，她又聽見盧修斯冷酷的聲音。

　　「噢，親愛的，」他誇張長嘆，「我看得出你的神志輕易就會屈服。如果你的朋友看見你如此迅速屈服，他們會怎麼說呢？」

　　赫敏保持沉默，不知道該說甚麼。她為自己這麼輕易放棄感到羞愧。良心對她尖叫，告訴她她理應更加頑強。但所有人都會在疼痛底下屈服。沒有人能夠不受影響。

　　「現在對於你的身份，我們看法一致了 ……」他開始道，卻被憤怒衝昏頭腦的赫敏打斷發言。

　　「我告訴你 _你_ 是甚麼！一個邪惡、噁心的 _雜種_ ！」她尖叫道，話剛說出口，她就聽見盧修斯憤怒的嘶聲。下一秒，她被提起往後飛，越過房間砰地撞上牆。痛楚穿透了她，粉碎她的背部。然後她倒在地上，痛苦地喘息。

　　她躺在地上，甚至不敢抬頭。現在她真的惹怒他了。她可以從他呼吸得知。她閉上眼睛，等待下一個懲罰。但沒事發生。她還以為會承受痛楚——來自他的魔杖或是他的雙手。

　　「你今天不會得到食物。 _又一次。_ 」盧修斯的聲音回復克制，「我不像 _你_ ，我今天還有事在身。我會在晚上回來，然後我們就可以繼續交談。」

　　她聽見他走到門前打開了門，然後他再次說話：「喔，泥巴種？我不會再對你這麼仁慈了。 _永不_ 。」

　　說完他就走出房間，關上並鎖起身後的門。

　　赫敏蜷縮成球，膝蓋環抱胸前，希望陷入無盡黑暗。那裡沒有痛苦。

　　她開始抽泣。淚水從她臉頰滾落，灼熱地流過鼻子。她哭了又哭，沒有人會聽見。她作了什麼孽才要承受這樣的人生？為甚麼盧修斯這麼恨她？她的血統不可能是唯一的原因。一個人不會純粹因為另一個人的血統憎恨至此，對吧？

　　不知何故，赫敏知道除卻已知因素，盧修斯還有其他理由。她會慢慢發掘他挑了她的真正原因……她決心找出答案，只不過是遲早的事。赫敏擔心的是——她能生存到那時嗎？


	5. 恐懼 Fear

第五章  
 **恐懼**  
 **Fear**

　　 _他在哪裡？_

　　赫敏仍然蜷成球狀，躺在地上。她不敢動，害怕牽起疼痛。背部痛死了。她相信自己全身上下都是瘀傷。她從未試過被人扔到牆上，而她知道這不會是最後一次。刺痛如此持久，她幾乎祈求失去知覺，完全麻木。但她不該昏迷。她必須戰鬥，縱使她沒有看到生存的意義。

　　然後她聽到小小的「呯」一聲，迅速抬起頭。

　　「小姐在地板上做甚麼？」

　　赫敏認出那是家養小精靈的聲音，即時放鬆，慶幸那不是盧修斯。

　　「去問你主人。他一手造成的。」赫敏恨恨地答，但很快就後悔自己對待小精靈冷冰冰的態度。

　　小生物安靜了片刻，隨後赫敏打破了沉默：「他在哪裡？」

　　「皮皮不能說。」

　　赫敏的聲音顯得惱怒：「那你 _可以_ 告訴我甚麼？如果你只打算站在那裡，你就不會過來了。」

　　「小、小姐，不要生我的氣，主人派我來看看你在做甚麼。」

　　「 _他_ 派你來？意思是他還在屋內？」赫敏得出結論，她的邏輯思維開始運作。

　　小精靈開始緊張地在房間來回踱步：「小姐不應該知道！」

　　赫敏要求答案：「他的妻子和德拉科發生了甚麼？」

　　「這不是皮皮的身份可以告訴你的，對不起。」小精靈帶著歉意道。

　　赫敏未來得及問出下一個問題，小精靈就消失了，赫敏再次孤身一人。他差遣一隻小精靈來看看她在做甚麼。赫敏幾乎希望他馬上做他要做的事，而不是留下她獨自困惑。自他離開後似乎流逝了無數小時。可能只是五分鐘，但赫敏發現恐懼等待之際，時間就會過得很慢。

　　為甚麼他還不回來？為甚麼他要派家養小精靈來查看她？

　　 _應該慶幸他_ 還沒 _回來_ 。她告訴自己。

　　只是她討厭坐在這裡，疑惑。等待。漫無止境等待。她肯定他是故意的。給她時間思考他會對她做甚麼，以延長她的痛苦。

　　 _他 **會** 對我做甚麼？_

　　房間裡的寒意令她打了個哆嗦。好吧，也許這裡不冷，但她只穿了一件睡裙。她為此困惑不已。如果如他所言，他對她的身體反感，他不是應該希望她愈少肌膚外露愈好嗎？為甚麼他只給她穿一件睡裙？或許這也是他計劃的一部份，要羞辱她令她難受。如果是的話，他成功了。

　　赫敏嘗試盡可能小幅度移動，以免身體更痛。她傾聽房間的寂靜，疑惑自己今後的人生何去何從。

　　掌摑、割腕、扔到牆上……她今後的日子就會是這樣嗎？赫敏不想死。無論她如何努力說服自己，再也無法承受之際，她會結束一切。自我了結，又或者讓盧修斯了結。她想 _活下去_ 。自從他將她獨留房間，她就告訴自己，她不怕他，也不怕他將會加諸自己身上的一切。

　　多麼愚蠢的謊言。

　　她嚇壞了。她此生從未如此害怕。從未。甚至是她身處戰場之時。她閉上眼睛，懷抱希望——希望自己醒來後會在霍格沃茨，所有發生的事都只是大夢一場。

　　赫敏醒來時首先浮現腦海的就是不適。她想嘔，但怎麼可能？她已經兩天沒有進食。

　　她知道自己應該動一動。連續無間斷長時間躺在硬梆梆的地板上令她全身酸痛。她喉嚨完全乾涸，一吞咽就感到疼痛。她真的需要一些水和食物。

　　腦海中小小的聲音告訴她，她要為他不給她食物而負責。如果她服從他，事情就好辦得多。人生中首度，赫敏希望自己大腦停工。她不願去想他可以折磨她的無數方法。以及他非要折磨她不可的原因。

　　隨後門打開了，赫敏聽到靴子的聲音，馬上認出來人。

　　 _他回來了。_

　　「我看得出你休息了一整天。」盧修斯對她說，他的聲音很低，低得她的心幾乎要跳出來。

　　「嗯，現在你待在屬於你的位置了：地板之上，我的腳下。」他補充道，赫敏按下出言侮辱他的衝動。她最不需要的就是被再次扔到牆上。

　　「站起來，」他不耐煩地命令，「除非我特別說明，否則我和你說話的時候就站起來。明白嗎？」

　　這一次赫敏抑制不了自己：「那你就不要把我扔到牆上去。」

　　可怕的沉默降臨房間。赫敏以為自己再次激怒了他，但此時她聽到他的笑聲。他對她輕笑，但蘊含邪惡的音調。赫敏渾身一顫。

　　「你以為我會相信你因為小小懲罰受傷？」他問道，聲音滿滿是懷疑。

　　赫敏不知道該說甚麼。她無法相信他是認真的。她真想看看他被橫飛房間擲到牆上的話會有甚麼感覺。

　　「回答我，泥巴種。」他要求道。

　　「 _是、是的。_ 」她硬著頭皮說。

　　「好吧，我希望看到證據。你不會指望我相信你片面之詞吧？」

　　赫敏緊張起來，懷疑這只是他的變態遊戲。不知道該怎樣做，她留在地板上，等待他的指示。

　　她不用等候很久，就聽見他朝她走來。她知道將會發生甚麼，做好準備，但無法阻止在他粗暴抓起她手臂把她拉起來之際慘叫。

　　「喂，泥巴種，拜託！不要裝模作樣，對你沒有好處。」他對她厲聲道。

　　此時赫敏才發現到自己的傷勢有多重。她只想躺下來不動，直到痛楚消散，但這個選項不存在。 _他_ 不會允許。

　　他仍然抓著她的手臂，但赫敏暗暗希望他會鬆開自己，因為她不肯定雙腿還能否支撐。

　　「看，你站起來了。不是那麼困難，對吧？」他不帶感情問道。

　　赫敏嘗試一動不動站著，就算微小的動作都令她背部劇痛。

　　「假如我這樣做呢？」他問道，將她拉離原地幾英尺，拉離牆上。赫敏跌跌撞撞跟上他。他隨後停了下來，赫敏意識到他們大概位於臥室中央。

　　她多麼恨他。他明知她受了傷，依然要她走動。她強壓下憤怒的叫喊，但他足以讀懂她的表情。

　　「啊，你不高興了，對不？」他饒有趣味地問。

　　然後他的手慢慢從她的手臂移到她的腰際。他仍然扶著她，不讓她落回地上。

　　赫敏的心臟瘋狂跳動，幾乎要躍出她的胸口。一陣戰慄滑上她的背脊，他的手依然停留在她腰間，她愈發顫抖。透過睡裙薄薄的物料，她可以感覺到他皮膚傳來的暖意。

　　「無用、無助，你眸裡的恐懼如此令人愉悅。告訴我——你在害怕甚麼？」他輕聲問，注意到她有多緊張。

　　「你在做甚麼？」赫敏不知道還有甚麼可說。

　　他得意地笑了，然後退到她身後繞著她踱步。赫敏站著不動，保持面向前方。頸後的髮絲針扎似的。

　　「你沒回答我的問題，對吧？」

　　她感覺到他溫暖的手放在她裸露的肩膀上，他的身體輕輕壓著她後背。赫敏屏住呼吸。

　　 _他……他是在……？_

　　盧修斯將睡袍肩帶扯落她的肩膀，赫敏立刻用雙手環抱自己，防止衣服從身上滑落。她知道自己應該反抗，踏前一步遠離或者喝止他，但她只是僵直站著，幾乎害怕得不敢呼吸。

　　接著她感覺到他的雙手在她背後，那觸碰令她發出疼痛的嘶聲。

　　「你沒有說謊。你有瘀傷。」他平靜道，沉思半晌，又回復了熟悉的冰冷嗓音：「但你罪有應得。我不會容忍任何人忤逆我，尤其是泥巴種。」

　　他收回手，走了開去，赫敏迅速將肩帶拉回肩膀上。

　　「你還沒回答我的問題。」他提醒她。

　　赫敏需要一些時間冷靜下來。

　　「甚、甚麼問題？」她遲疑地問，深呼吸了幾下試圖停止身體顫抖。

　　「你在害怕甚麼？」

　　「你。」赫敏如實回答，沒有反抗他的力氣。她太累了。

　　盧修斯很滿意她的答案。赫敏從他的語氣得知他面帶笑容：「喔，無疑有進步。」他惡意拖慢來說。「不需要容忍你向我證明自己實在相當新奇。」

　　赫敏保持緘默，惱怒在她體內升騰。

　　「你終於承認你害怕我了。我沒有用太長時間來實現。或許是我高估了你。」

　　「誰不會害怕？我被囚於此地，受你擺佈，目不能視，口不能辯。不知道我為什麼在這裡，不知道你會做什麼事。」赫敏脫口而出。

　　她停頓了一下，盧修斯沒有出聲，於是她續道：「害怕是一種正常反應。我不引以為恥。當你不知道自己為何遭受折磨，不知道自己將會發生甚麼，沒有人會不害怕。」

　　「我會賦予你另一個害怕我的理由，女孩。你想知道你為什麼身處此地，對嗎？」他的聲音懷著惡意。

　　赫敏點了點頭，儘管如今她不知道自己是否真的想聽答案。

　　「你身處此地因為你活該身處此地。你活該承受這一切以及未來會發生的一切。」他冷冷解釋，赫敏實實在在 _感受到_ 他聲音透出的仇恨。

　　「我很抱歉我不得不將憤怒發洩在 _你_ 身上。我想要的是 _他_ 。但他已經死了，只剩下你。」

　　「你說的是哈利嗎？」赫敏困惑地問。

　　感覺到盧修斯突然摑了自己一巴，赫敏痛得倒抽一口氣。她的頭被打到一側，眼睛淚水充盈。

　　「 _別再_ 提起他的名字！」他厲聲對她說。

　　赫敏連忙點頭，壓抑撫摸發熱的臉頰的欲望，等待他繼續。

　　「黑魔王先於 _我_ 殺死了他。真是遺憾。」盧修斯厭惡地字字吐出。

　　他的話音剛落，赫敏就感覺到胸膛夾雜痛苦與悲傷。她知道哈利沒有在戰爭生還，但她不清楚細節。她也不 _想_ 知道細節。

　　「為甚麼你想要 _他_ ？」片刻後她小心翼翼問道。

　　「我以為像你這樣聰明的女巫早就可以得出答案。」

　　赫敏默不作聲，不知道該說甚麼。她有幾項推測，但她不想向他透露。

　　盧修斯的聲音再次燃燒憤怒：「他在我面前殺了我的兒子。」

　　這句話令赫敏頭部暈眩。肺部所有空氣被擠出，那些字緩緩沉入。

　　「德拉科 _死_ 了？」她的聲音顫抖，夾雜恐懼。她從沒希望他死，她為此震驚。她自十一歲就認識他，發現你認識的每個人都死了的感覺並不好受。

　　但令她心生恐懼的是，現在她知道為什麼盧修斯選中自己了。不僅僅因為她的血統。而是更深， _更深_ 的仇恨。

　　「但、但與我何干？」她輕聲問道。

　　他的聲音殘酷而無情：「不要給我裝瘋賣傻。你的罪孽與波特同等。你是他的朋友，支持他每一個決定。既然他無法為他的行為付出代價……那麼，我想得由你來償還。」

　　須臾，一片寂靜。赫敏渴望自己目能視物，那她就能讀取盧修斯臉上情緒。

　　「現在你有多害怕？」他問道，語帶濃濃的趣味。

　　赫敏感覺整個世界崩塌，現實壓倒了她。她在一個虐待狂手上，一個徹頭徹尾的虐待狂。他將他兒子的死歸咎於她。她無路可逃。

　　「不用白費氣力回答，泥巴種，你顫抖的身體告知我一切。」他說道，赫敏幾乎可以聽見他聲底的輕蔑。

　　他續道：「是時候睡覺了。明天會是艱鉅的一天。至少，對 _你_ 而言。」

　　「為甚麼？」赫敏輕聲問道。

　　「明天會有客人過來，」他解釋道，「我的食死徒同僚會來享用晚宴。試猜猜什麼或倒不如說—— _誰_ 會是壓軸娛樂？」他的語氣明顯帶著興奮。

　　「你打算對我做甚麼？」赫敏靜靜地問，強忍淚水。她並非確切知道 _娛樂_ 的意味，但她可以想像得到。

　　他殘忍一笑：「 _我_ 不會對你做任何事。但我不能保證我的朋友亦如是。他們之中有些對於享樂的方式有著糟糕的品味，並非高雅如我。」

　　明白他在試圖告訴她甚麼，她感到噁心。

　　「現在，我們好好休息一下，好嗎？」接著他又再抓著她的手臂，幾乎是將她拖往床邊，粗暴地把她丟到地上。

　　「休息。你會需要的。」他的聲音順滑而輕柔，但赫敏知道全都是裝出來的。如此殘忍邪惡的人怎麼可能擁有那麼溫柔那麼輕的嗓音？

　　盧修斯沒有再對她說甚麼，開始寬衣。赫敏強迫自己躺臥地上。她的身體需要休息。此外，她希望盧修斯入睡。那是她唯一覺得安全的時光，知道他不會傷害她。

　　當她閉上眼睛，她再次聽到他說話。

　　這次他聽起來異常殘暴：「不要再提起我的妻兒。如果你再次說出他們的名字，我發誓我會讓你付出代價，我會永無休止折磨你直至你央求一死。明白了嗎？」

　　「是的。」她即時回答。

　　然後她聽見他走到床上躺下，她身後床墊往下一沉。 _「諾克斯。」_

　　對赫敏而言毫無分別，但只有得知燈光熄滅，她才可以放鬆下來。平復呼吸，她嘗試說服自己盧修斯只是想嚇唬她。不會有食死徒來享用晚宴。他只是說來恐嚇她，他只為讓她思緒混亂。他為人病態、思想扭曲。他為了傷害她，得到一點點施虐的樂趣而無所不用其極。

　　又或許他說的是實話？


	6. 求救 Help Me

第六章  
**求救**  
**Help Me**

　　 _他在說謊。他肯定是。他只是在和我玩心理遊戲，試圖讓我受他控制。不過是他變態心理遊戲的又一步棋。_

　　這晚赫敏無法安眠。腦海徘徊萬千思緒，令她無法入睡。但盧修斯似乎沒有這個問題。他平靜穩定的呼吸顯示他處於熟睡。她為此疑惑，他這輩子做了那麼多骯髒事——作出那些可怕行徑、兩晚前奪去無數生命、對她所做的一切——怎能如此安然入睡？

　　她得出的結論就是食死徒沒有良知可言。即使是為 _正義_ 而戰， _她_ 都對參與戰爭抱有可怕的罪惡感。

　　她徹夜未眠還有另一個原因。她不斷糾結自己的未來。如今知道盧修斯帶走她的真實動機，赫敏甚至比起對他為甚麼挑選自己作為獎賞毫無頭緒時更加恐懼。

　　無論盧修斯多麼邪惡冷酷，德拉科都是他的家人。現在他死了，盧修斯尋求報復完全可以理解。

　　 _他只是想找個人發洩憤怒，而他抓到我。_

　　隨後赫敏腦海掠過某個想法。她腦內描繪了盧修斯在床上熟睡，對周遭一切一無所知的畫面。如果她對他下手，那她就…… _自由_ 了？

　　很快她就摒棄了這個念頭。這是個愚蠢的念頭。身處這個食死徒統治、伏地魔掌權，而她又 _失明_ 的世界，她永遠無法自由。還認為自己有機會傷得到盧修斯？她開甚麼玩笑。如果她恢復視力，一切就不同了。失明一事時時令赫敏困擾。傷害是永久的嗎？大概是什麼黑魔法，她對此毫無認識。但 _他_ 瞭如指掌。如果盧修斯想，他大可以做點甚麼。他是食死徒，他的黑魔法訓練有素。赫敏很肯定他知道她被施了甚麼咒語，但他壓根兒不想幫她。他為什麼會呢？假如他明智，他就知道赫敏取回視力後會發生甚麼。她至少會有微小機會可以捍衛自己免受盧修斯所傷。但逃離他身邊她又可以怎樣呢？

　　一想起盧修斯說假如她嘗試以任何方式逃走或傷害他，她會發生甚麼事，赫敏就打了個寒顫。

　　 _「我已經安排好一切，如果我出了甚麼意外，你就會落入最殘暴的食死徒手上。」_

　　正當她想閉上雙目小睡一會兒，就聽見床上被子的沙沙聲。屏住呼吸，她期望他只是動了動身而非睡醒了。

　　 _現在幾點？我必須休息一下，他不可能這麼快就醒了！_

　　盧修斯從床上起來，將她的希望通通粉碎。她快速合上眼睛，假裝睡著。或許這樣他就會留下她自個兒待著。

　　盧修斯每踏出一步，她的心就跳得更快。她可以從聲音得知他正朝她走來。然後，一片寂靜。

　　赫敏可以感覺到他凝視著她，就像被火燒似的。她只想他轉身離去，留下她自己獨處。

　　「我知道你已經醒了，女孩。就算瞎子都看得出來。」盧修斯嘲諷道。

　　赫敏的心臟彷彿靜止了一秒，但很快又恢復如初。她慢慢睜開雙眼，即使毫無分別。但她知道他會要求她張開眼睛，她不想他通過命令她而得到滿足。

　　赫敏開始懷疑自己培養出某種第六感。或許她對一切了然於胸，她可以 _感覺到_ 他看著她，令她渾身戰慄。

　　「今天是重要的日子。我們都不願錯過，對不？現在給我站起來。」他惱火地下令。

　　他的 _聲音_ 。他的聲音似乎奪去她呼吸的能力，令她渴望躲藏。

　　赫敏迅速設法照著他的話做，背部的劇痛卻突然襲來。痛楚如此劇烈，她不得不抓住什麼去支撐身體，而床舖離她最近。

　　「把你的手從我床上拿開。我不想我的床單沾染你的污垢。我必須容忍你待在我的房間裡已經夠糟糕了。」

　　「我又沒說要來這裡。」赫敏還嘴道，但很快就為此後悔。她真的不想一大清早就被扔到牆上。

　　不出一秒，她就被打了一巴掌，儘管他碰都沒碰她。他用了魔法來打她，代表他只是微慍，而非真的生氣了。她意識到他只有她真的惹怒他時才會親自動手打她。他過去兩天掌摑了她好幾次，但都是憤怒衝昏頭腦。他不會觸碰她弄髒自己。用魔法折磨人是更簡單快捷又乾淨俐落的方法。如果赫敏必須選擇，她情願被魔法折磨。沒那麼私人。兩人肌膚相接的感覺令一切更加糟糕。

　　「如果我是你，我會小心用詞。今天對你來說是考驗。如果你表現良好，你就會獲賜食物。」盧修斯從容道，但聲音透著威嚴。

　　他沒再說話，走進浴室。赫敏僵在原地，不知道該做甚麼。他沒有下令叫她做甚麼。這個念頭幾乎令她歇斯底里笑了。今後她的生活就是如此？等待盧修斯的命令？賦予他權力操縱她的人生？還有他說的考驗是甚麼回事？

　　天啊，她想違抗他、激怒他，但她太累了。又 _餓_ 。

　　幾分鐘後盧修斯從浴室走了出來，赫敏聽見一陣沙沙聲。她得出結論：他大概昰在穿長袍，她為此感到不自在。壓下別過臉背對他的衝動，她意識到自己的行為很幼稚。她又 _看_ 不見他，為甚麼要別過臉背著他？

　　儘管如此，她最不希望最不需要的就是在盧修斯•馬爾福穿衣服時和他待在同一間房。

　　「我要下樓享用美味的早餐。你明白為甚麼我不能帶上你。」他很有禮貌地道，說著走到門前。

　　赫敏的肚子痛苦地咕嚕咕嚕叫，但她沒有在臉上顯示分毫。

　　「我晚上會來找你。我的朋友不會願意錯過壓軸娛樂。」盧修斯告知她：「我允許你使用浴室。直至晚上為止你有時間把自己弄得像樣。」

　　他沒有留下爭論的餘地。很明顯，他習慣別人無條件服從。但赫敏習慣有話直說，她不得不真的咬住舌頭以免自己說出甚麼話來。

　　沒有給她機會回應，他就走出房間，關上並鎖起身後的門。赫敏站在原地，難以呼吸。接下來他會對她做的事令她恐懼得幾乎窒息。

　　 _他會傷害我，他們會傷害我，而我無法反抗。不，我不會讓他們輕易得逞。如果他期望我去洗澡令自己像樣一點，他回來的時候將會得到大大的驚喜。_

　　時間流逝緩慢得難以置信。很奇怪，你等待的時候分分秒秒都會過得更慢。若然你沒有時鐘、身處黑暗，那就 _更_ 難熬了。

　　獨處房間的事實快要把赫敏逼瘋了。不是說她寧願和盧修斯待在一起，但可怕的沉默令她更加緊張。至少他允許她使用浴室。經過幾分鐘試圖不被任何東西絆倒到達浴室後，赫敏終於可以喝到點水。至少她不會脫水而死。渴意得以緩解，赫敏跌跌撞撞回到臥室，倚在牆上。她努力回想咒語和魔藥來讓自己分心。這樣她就有一切盡在掌控的感覺，也稍微好過一點。她回憶過去霍格沃茨的時光，那裡她的意見受人重視。那裡沒有人命令她閉嘴。好吧，除了斯內普教授。

　　但回憶沒有維持太久。取而代之的是焦慮。

　　赫敏內心天人交戰。她的腦好像要爆炸似的。太多思緒，太多情感……

　　然後她聽到他。那必定是他。他靴子在堅硬的地面發出的卡嗒卡嗒聲響，已經深深植根她的腦海。她迅速在他進入房間前從地上爬起來，不想給他任何命令自己的機會。

　　偽裝堅強，她等待著。而她用不著等待太久。

　　「喔，喔……晚上來臨比我想像中快。你興奮嗎，泥巴種？」他問道，語氣帶著期待。

　　「興奮甚麼？」赫敏問，渴望裝作一無所知能令自己擺脫困境。

　　她清楚 _聽見_ 他得意洋洋的笑：「不要誤以為你比我聰明。我看得穿你。你清楚知道我的意思。」

　　赫敏保持沉默，緊張地咬著下唇。

　　盧修斯續道：「我看得出你沒有做任何事讓自己像樣一點。」然後他輕聲補充，「若你有可能像樣一點的話。」

　　他突然輕彈魔杖，赫敏感覺到身上的睡裙變成 _別的衣物_ 。變成羊毛製的長袍。它覆蓋了她大半身體，她為此感恩，但她討厭 _他_ 為她選的衣服。

　　「我的衣服在哪？為甚麼我不能穿它？」

　　她不知道自己為甚麼要這樣問。她先前穿著的衣服髒得可以，覆蓋泥土和血水。除此之外，此刻最微不足道就是衣服的問題。

　　「你理應知道麻瓜衣服在這裡不受歡迎。」他的聲音透出厭惡，「從今以後你會穿上更加適宜的衣物。過來。」

　　「為甚麼？」赫敏問，寸步不離原地。

　　「因為我們應該下樓了。你忘了嗎？別告訴我你的記性和你的智力一樣差。」

　　憤怒在赫敏體內升騰，但她明智地沒有表現出來。恐懼更深，並清楚寫在她的臉上。

　　「不。我、我不要去。」她迅速地道。

　　「你要。別浪費我時間。過來。」盧修斯再次命令，這次他的語氣更重更用力。

　　「不要！」赫敏脫口而出，恐慌侵襲了她。

　　「我沒有時間陪你玩！」盧修斯憤怒地嘶聲道。

　　 _不，不，不，不……他不能逼我去。我不去……我不……_

　　「魂魄出竅！」

　　赫敏僵在原地。她無法動彈。念頭仍然徘徊思緒。她清楚知道自己想做甚麼，但根本無法挪步。她嘗試張開口對他尖叫，但甚至無法移動自己的舌頭。

　　「現在過來。」她聽到他說，然後她的身體順從地移動，朝他的方向走去。

　　無法抗拒。

　　赫敏的身體不再屬於自己。另一個人掌管了它，赫敏只是卡在裡頭，絕望地為奪回控制權而戰。她一直以為自己擁有堅強意志，目前卻備受考驗。而她可悲地考砸了。

　　「跟我走。」

　　她再次聽從，不在乎他帶她到哪裡，不在乎跟著他會發生甚麼事。他挽著她的手臂，為她帶路，而她一點也不在乎。

　　他們慢慢走下樓，橡樹在光禿禿的牆壁上拉出長長的影子。

　　赫敏一言不發跟著盧修斯，直到他們停了下來，她聽到一扇大門打開。然後她被推了進去，所有溫暖突然離她而去，現實再次粉碎了她。她聽得見 _他們_ 。就在她四周。他們的笑聲、他們的交談……由他們製造的噪音可以得知那裡至少有四五個男子，赫敏推斷出。

　　 _天啊，天啊……_

　　她試著保持鎮定，深呼吸，卻發現自己無法平靜下來。

　　「她來了，我的朋友。如我所諾。」盧修斯在她身後道。

　　「盧修斯，我希望她值得等待。我們可是辛苦了一整天！」有個男的說，他的聲音比盧修斯刺耳。

　　「確實。」盧修斯回答。

　　 _安東寧？安東寧•多洛霍夫？_

　　此刻，純粹的恐慌盤踞了赫敏。

　　「現在是時候作樂了，對吧？」另一個男人問。赫敏認不出他的聲音，但他聽起來比較年老。比盧修斯和多洛霍夫要老得多。

　　「請，不要客氣。」盧修斯用他最柔滑的聲音道，他隨即從赫敏身邊走開。

　　 _他去了哪裡？他們想從我身上得到甚麼？_

　　「她是波特的泥巴種小朋友。」其中一個男人認得她。

　　「這樣我們會更加享受。」多洛霍夫小聲嘀咕著。

　　「你……你離我遠一點。」赫敏警告道，伸出一隻手擋開他們。但她的手在顫抖，看起來大概沒什麼說服力。

　　「不然怎樣？」安東寧問道，挑釁她。

　　赫敏張開口，又合上，意識到自己沒有甚麼可以威脅他們。她 _可以_ 說甚麼？突然，她感覺到某人的手摸上她的臉，輕輕摩挲。她霎時覺得胃部反轉。她後退了幾步，他卻輕輕笑了，享受戲弄的過程。赫敏往後退，渴望找到一面牆倚著，卻撞進某人懷裡。

　　「盧修斯，為甚麼她穿著那長袍？這種場合衣著需要更加…… _開放_ ，你不覺得嗎？」多洛霍夫問道，赫敏顫抖得更厲害了。

　　「恕我直言，我認為她外露的肌膚經已經超出我的喜好範圍。」

　　那是 _他的_ 聲音。那平靜，柔滑的聲音。赫敏聽得出來自房間另一端。但為甚麼呢？為甚麼他不參與其中？或許他享受從旁觀賞。

　　「讓我們來看看她有沒有穿內褲？」那較老的男人說。

　　赫敏的瞳孔擴大，恐慌席捲了她。她聽得出那兩個男人縮短了和她的距離。她沒來得及轉身逃跑他們就捉住她的手臂。她掙扎，用盡全力尖叫想擺脫他們。

　　她的臉上沒有淚水，她太過震驚了。

　　多洛霍夫邪惡地笑道：「在女孩中她算力氣挺大的！」隨後他補充道：「但我們力氣更大。」

　　赫敏憤怒地咬緊牙關，然後全力一踢，踢上多洛霍夫身體某處，把他踢倒地板。

　　她不肯定自己踢中甚麼，但肯定很痛，因為他痛苦地叫著放開了她。

　　引起的混亂足以令他們鬆開她，她逃開幾步。有隻手箝住她的腳腕然後她跌倒了，她的下頜撞到硬梆梆的地板。血液苦澀的味道充斥嘴裡，她眼冒金星。她尖叫起來，帶著微弱的呼救意味，但她轉眼意識到沒有人可以求救。她不住掙扎，男人的笑聲卻比先前迴盪得更響亮。

　　她感覺到自己的身體被人在大理石地板上拖曳，被拉著腳踝向後拖，她放聲尖叫。

　　 _不，不，不…… **不** ！_

　　赫敏血液裡的腎上腺素爆發，她不停又踢又咬。某種力量接管了她，原始的求生本能。

　　被粗暴反轉，她伸手抓傷那個壓住自己的男人的臉，抓下來的皮膚就在她指甲底下。他重重打了她一記耳光，打得她張開了嘴。歡呼聲迴盪於高牆內，他一隻大手緊緊抓住她兩隻手腕。

　　 _他在哪裡？他還在房間裡嗎？_ 赫敏疑問道，感覺到自己的膝蓋被強行分開。

　　「噢，我會好好享受的。」她聽見上方的男人道。

　　臉上感受到他灼熱的氣息，赫敏鼓起畢生勇氣往他臉上啐了一口唾沫。

　　「你這個小賤人！」多洛霍夫吼道，語氣充滿憤怒。

　　「喂喂，安東寧，別往心裡去。」盧修斯的聲音越過房間。

　　赫敏聽見另一個男人笑了，但上方的男人更憤怒了。她猛烈地在他手底下掙扎，試圖踢他，踢他們任何一個，但都是徒勞。他們將她完全按倒地板上。於是她做了她唯一能做的事。

　　她聲嘶力竭地尖叫道：「你們這些混蛋！你們這些 _該死的混蛋_ ！」

　　羅道夫斯揪起她的長袍，手指在她裸露的大腿上滑動。

　　 _……停下來停下來停下來！求求你停下來！_

　　如果她能夠說話她會出聲乞求。她的身體發出猛烈的嗚咽。

　　「你這個 _懦夫_ 。」她只是低聲道，而她這次所指的只有一個人。站在房間另一端，遠離暴力的那個人，容許這一切發生的那個人。 _盧修斯•馬爾福_ 。她知道他能夠聽見，不知何故，她就是 _知道_ 。

　　「停。」盧修斯說道。

　　一個字就停止了一切。他們的手停止在她身上移動，一片沉默，直到她再次聽見他的皮靴聲。他向他們走來。

　　 _為甚麼？他要做甚麼？他是不是……他是不是想……加入？_

　　「你說甚麼，泥巴種？」他居高臨下問道。

　　赫敏甚至沒有試圖阻止自己：「你這個懦夫。你這個混蛋。你這個邪惡、變態、扭曲的混蛋。你真可悲。你們全部都是。」

　　她即將被侵犯，被人以最可怕的方式傷害，為甚麼她要怕他？他—— _他們_ 沒有更糟糕的事能對她做了。

　　「我會裝作聽不見你的侮辱，將此歸咎於你可怕的處境。身處危險的人總是口不擇言。」盧修斯平靜道，不透露絲毫情緒，「我會給你一個選擇。」

　　 _甚麼選擇？_

　　「我可以讓一切停止。你只需要開口。更準確來說—— _乞求_ ，我會看看我能做些甚麼。」

　　赫敏搖頭。 _他只是在和我玩心理遊戲！他只是想看看能怎麼極盡羞辱我摧殘我。_

　　「取決權在你手上，泥巴種。」他愉悅地道。

　　「閉嘴。別再說了！」赫敏憤怒地尖叫。她沒辦法再聽他說話，他只是令一切更糟。

　　「我覺得她需要一兩堂課來學會尊重兩個字怎麼寫，盧修斯。」多洛霍夫說，「看來她還有很多東西要學。你怎能容忍她侮辱你？要是你問我——」

　　「合上你的嘴，安東寧。」盧修斯冷冷回答，注意力再次轉向赫敏，「你很清楚我們可以繼續，但我建議你別讓我們選這條路。我確信你無法承受。為甚麼你總是堅持令自己處境更加艱難？」

　　寂靜無聲。

　　「嗯， _格蘭傑小姐_ ？我給了你一個選擇。現在決定吧。」

　　赫敏不敢相信眼前發生的事。為甚麼他要這樣對她？他是想徹底逼瘋她嗎？她感覺自己就像站在懸崖之上，他將自己推落，但現在他又向她伸出援手。 _他哪裡不對勁了？_

　　「 _求求你。_ 」她開口。起碼，她必須嘗試一下。若不用盡 _一切_ 辦法阻止正在發生的事，她餘生都無法心安。

　　「求我 _甚麼_ ？」盧修斯問，明顯樂在其中。

　　「求求你，阻止他們。」那些話從她咬緊的牙關勉強擠出，「幫幫我……不要讓他們傷害我。」赫敏的聲音那麼小又那麼輕，她自己都幾乎聽不見。

　　盧修斯故作無辜問道：「為甚麼我要這樣做？說服我。」

　　「因為……這是錯的。這樣野蠻又毫無人性。 _病態至極_ ！」赫敏努力說道，甚至不知道自己在說甚麼。

　　「不太有說服力。安東寧，你可以繼續你在做的——」盧修斯回答。

　　「 _求求你_ ！不要這樣！我——我從未做過……這件事！我不能……求求你，我什麼都可以做。你對我做什麼都可以，除了這件……」赫敏一哭一抽道，淚水順著臉頰滑落，幾乎令她透不過氣。她向 _他_ 求助，而他正是該為她身上發生的所有事負責的人。毫無道理可言。

　　一片寂靜，除了她的啜泣聲。

　　「各位先生，我想足夠了。」盧修斯冷冷道。

　　「噢，但我們才剛開始——」多洛霍夫開口道，但盧修斯打斷了他的話。

　　他的聲音帶著權威：「不，安東寧。你聽到我怎麼說了。這個要求並不過分，還請自重。」

　　赫敏不敢相信她聽到甚麼。 _他膽敢談及自重？他們幾乎做出……他提醒他們要自重？_

　　但她無法浪費時間思索此事。她感覺到重量離開她的肩膀，她又可以呼吸了。她劇烈哆嗦得她覺得自己會意外咬到舌頭。

　　她感覺到所有的手離開了她的身體，而那個壓著她的男人，從她身上消失。

　　「真是有趣的一夜。」盧修斯禮貌地對他們道。

　　「確實。」其中一個男人道。

　　他們交換了幾句客套話，然後赫敏聽見他們走出房間。

　　她又再次與他獨處。沒有反抗，被他從地上拉起來，她也只是疼痛地咬了咬牙。不發一言，他們又再開始行。赫敏都麻木了。她不知道該說甚麼，該作何感想。而他也很安靜。

　　一分鐘後，他們再次回到臥室。盧修斯鬆開了她的手臂，她踉踉蹌蹌幾步，離他遠遠的，以手臂環抱自己。

　　「我認為表達一點感激再也恰當不過。」他隨後對她說，聲音諷刺。

　　「 _甚、甚麼_ ？」

　　「你尚未向我道謝。」

　　憤怒再次在她體內緩慢升騰。盧修斯緩緩向她走來，在她顫抖的身體面前停下。

　　「我救了你。我知道麻瓜都忘恩負義，甚麼都不配擁有，但我要求你對我抱點尊重，泥巴種。」盧修斯嘶聲道。

　　赫敏的回答從憤怒與痛苦的深淵中釋放：「你真的有病。」

　　他殘忍地笑了：「但你就在我的手掌心。你受 _我_ 擺佈。你無法想像我有多享受你害怕、驚恐得像個小女孩的樣子……」

　　他靠了過來，赫敏感覺到他的臉逼近自己。還沒意識到自己在幹甚麼，她就揮出她的手，打了他一巴。同一隻手在下一秒震驚地掩住了嘴。

　　她必須讓他閉嘴，她再也無法忍受他大放厥詞。而她成功了。四周寂靜得可怕。赫敏甚至聽不到他呼吸。

　　 _天啊，天啊，天啊，我做了甚麼？_


	7. 犯錯 A Mistake

第七章  
**犯錯**  
**A Mistake**

　　赫敏掌摑他後的一瞬間，房間裡死一般的寂靜。赫敏更加驚恐。她知道自己打了他是犯了天大的錯誤，她後悔莫及，但再來一次她還是會這樣做。如果由得情感懕抑心中，她遲早會爆發。

　　她看不到盧修斯的反應，她甚至無法聽見他的呼吸。或許他沒在呼吸？她知道他站在自己面前，因為她仍然可以感覺到他身上散發的 _某種事物_ 。某種溫暖或能量，她不確定。

　　突然他反手摑了她一巴。赫敏幾乎失去平衡跌倒地上，但不知何故她站穩了腳。

　　「你這個卑劣的生物！你怎敢對 _我_ 動手？」盧修斯從牙縫擠出字來，聲音憤怒至極。

　　赫敏意識到她以前從未聽過他說話如此充滿憤怒和憎恨。她試圖離他遠一點，但他再次掌摑她的臉，這次他更用力。赫敏已經感覺開始形成瘀青。

　　那一刻，她希望他會用魔法來懲罰她。她寧可承受鑽心咒或者其他咒語折磨，也不願與他肌膚相接。

　　「求求你……」她開口道，但連該說甚麼都不知道。她可以說甚麼讓他停手？

　　然後他抓住她的手臂，用右手再次掌摑她。

　　「我沒允許你說話！」

　　痛楚撕裂她的臉頰，他重重掌摑她，一次，兩次，一次又一次。赫敏耳朵嗡嗡作響，每打一下都令她叫出聲。但她不允許自己哭泣。不，她不會給他這種滿足感。

　　最後一巴掌令赫敏雙腿失去力量，著陸於地。

　　「以後都不要再碰 _我_ ！」盧修斯繼續對她大喊，赫敏只能保持沉默，希望他可以冷靜下來。但好運沒有降臨她身上。

　　盧修斯將她扯落地上，然後將她扔到房間另一端。赫敏在黑暗中穿梭，頭部撞上堅硬的牆，她痛苦地尖叫出來。他扔出她的力度之大，令撞到牆上那一刻赫敏頭骨幾乎碎裂。

　　「停下來……」她設法說話，再次滑落地上。聽見他接近自己，她蜷縮成球狀。

　　她全身上下都背叛了她，前所未有的顫抖。很痛。處處都痛。幾天前她從來沒有想過這種疼痛確實存在，但她現在無比熟悉。全因為盧修斯•馬爾福。

　　 _「還有哈利。」_ 她腦中細小的聲音說。赫敏頓時為自己的想法感到羞愧。她怎能將自己遭受的一切歸咎於哈利？他並非應該指責的那個人。

　　 _「但如果他沒有殺死德拉科……」_

　　 _「不，這不重要！盧修斯大概也可以找到另一個理由來折磨我。」_

　　「或許你尚未得到教訓。我應該把我的朋友叫回來，留下你獨自面對他們嗎？就我看來，他們離開時有些…… _欲求不滿_ 。」

　　赫敏迅速搖頭：「不、不要……」

　　他粗暴地踢她的肋骨，所有空氣都被擠出來。赫敏恐慌地僵住，當他的皮靴踩上她的身體，她聽見東西碎裂的聲音。也許只是她的想像。咬著嘴唇以防痛得哭出來，她在口中嚐到鮮血。她整張臉都受了傷，下唇灼燒的痛。它裂開了——就是盧修斯某個朋友拉扯她的腳腕，令她跌落地上，臉部撞上堅硬地面時弄的。

　　「你以為自己很堅強，泥巴種？別再浪費時間了，因為我不相信。我知道你在偽裝，你無法向我隱瞞任何事。你以為我看不見你臉上寫滿恐懼與疼痛嗎？」盧修斯傲慢道。

　　赫敏幾乎可以看見他對著自己挑起眉毛，他那貴族氣派的眼睛在她身上挖出一個洞。

　　她想滾到另一邊，可還沒來得及動彈就被他抓住。他在她面前蹲下，用雙手按下她的肩膀。他大力得把她壓入冰冷的石地板。

　　「泥巴種，我不會再允許你如此無禮的行為！明白嗎？」他的聲音稍微平靜了一點。

　　赫敏感覺她被甚麼嗆著了，她幾乎無法呼吸，根本說不出話來。

　　盧修斯手中擰緊：「明白嗎？回答我，你這骯髒的小東西！」

　　「是、是的。」赫敏說，聲音低得像耳語。然後她明白了為甚麼。她幾乎被自己的眼淚嗆著。但她答應過自己不會哭的，她對自己更加失望了。

　　緩緩地，他的重量離開她身上，手上力度消失，他鬆開了她。

　　「我勸您還是避免激起我的怒火。」他冷冷道，再次控制好情緒。

　　赫敏幾乎聽不見他說。她的頭痛得要命，她的耳嗡嗡地叫，每一下呼吸她都被難以想像的痛楚撕裂。努力強忍淚水與痛苦的嗚咽，她專注於他和他的聲音。

　　她知道他站在她旁邊，俯視她。他必然很滿意。他終於令她待在他認為她所屬的位置了。在他腳下，痛苦地顫抖。

　　赫敏用雙臂環抱自己，預備承受另一下拳打或腳踢。但沒事發生，分分秒秒緩緩流逝。赫敏仍然無法聽見他的呼吸。她的腦海徘徊思緒萬千。她不明白為甚麼他要看著她，為甚麼他甚麼也不說？他是在思考用甚麼新方法懲罰她嗎？她希望不是，因為她無法承受再多。

　　「你今天不會得到食物。我本來期望你表現得聰明一點，拿出正確態度。但似乎泥巴種真的需要受過教訓才會學懂。」

　　赫敏靜靜聽著，依附他的聲音，那一刻她不再關心食物。她甚至有些想他餓死她。或許能幫助她逃脫。

　　「我允許你稍後才表達謝意。」他從容對她說。

　　赫敏無法阻止自己發問：「甚麼 _謝意_ ？」

　　「哎呀，你真是健忘。」他慢條斯理道，語氣似是被逗樂了似的。

　　「難——難不成你認為我應該因為你……和那些食死徒所做的事感激你？」

　　「不應該嗎？不要忘記我救了你。離他們得手只有幾步之遙，而我不認為你會喜歡。」

　　憎惡與憤怒開始在赫敏體內植根。她感覺到心臟愈跳愈快，話脫口而出：「你這個變態的混帳！我永遠不會感激你！你竟然還敢提出口？」

　　「閉上你的嘴……」他警告她，但赫敏打斷了他。

　　憤怒從她的胃部飆升，傳送電力衝擊她的靜脈。

　　「是 _你_ 把我推往那個境地的！你幾乎害我被強暴，還希望我感激你？真噁心， _你_ 真噁心！我希望你去死！」

　　赫敏尖叫得喉嚨要燃燒似的，但她沒有因而受制，她啜泣之中對他吼叫，她要讓他知道她恨他，她恨不得他去死。

　　她無法向自己解釋此舉意義何在，但她就是需要讓他意識到，她對他的感覺只有純然的憎恨，再沒有別的。

　　「我恨你！」

　　片刻之後，劇痛令她尖叫，他再次用皮靴重重踩上她的肋骨，比第一次更用力。赫敏無法呼吸，每呼吸一下都像被刀子開膛似的。喘息著，她讓自己哭出來，不再介意他會不會看見。他先前又不是沒看過。過去三天他讓她哭的次數比她畢生加起來還要多。

　　一聲不響，盧修斯從她身邊走開。赫敏聽到他的腳步聲，比平常更響亮。就像他仍然憤怒，體內仍然燃燒著怒火。但為甚麼他要走開？為甚麼他不把憤怒發洩在她身上？

　　赫敏得出結論是，如果這種情況發生，她極有可能無法生還，而他需要她活著。他非常聰明，他不想太早殺死她。那就太過輕鬆了。

　　盧修斯大步走出房間，砰的一聲關上並鎖起身後的門。

　　赫敏終於可以獨處，但沒有好過一點。出於未知原因，她希望他留下來，以便他們完成爭論，以便她告訴他她對他的看法。她需要通通發洩出來，否則她會爆炸。

　　躺在地上，她發現自己正在思考的不僅僅是半小時前的遭遇。

　　起初來到馬爾福莊園的時候，她嚇壞了。 _害怕_ 自己面臨的遭遇，以及盧修斯會琢磨出什麼變態法子來折磨她。她不是傻瓜。她心裡明白得很，食死徒在哪方面惡名昭彰。

　　但當她被迫沐浴，盧修斯明確表示他永遠不會以 _那種_ 方式碰她。那一刻，赫敏無比感激自己的血統。然而盧修斯朋友的舉動改變了一切。她意識到自己不如想像中安全。盧修斯對她太過反感，所以不會對她做那種事，但他的朋友顯然不是。而盧修斯會允許他們對她為所欲為。

　　恐慌侵襲了她，她意識到自己幾乎面臨的遭遇。如果事情發生了，如果盧修斯沒有阻止他們……赫敏不知道自己有甚麼對策。那會是一道終身無法癒合的傷痕。瘀青可以醫治，侮辱可以無視，臉部被掌摑，痛是痛，但只有一瞬。但如果他們得手，會比她任何不得不忍受的一切更加糟糕。她受的侮辱會超出她的承受能力。赫敏很肯定這一點。

　　但為甚麼盧修斯要阻止他們？對他而言只是一場遊戲嗎？一場遊戲看看她承受多少才會發瘋或或——或者視他為她的…… _主人_ ？　

　　視他為掌控她的人生任意擺佈的人？

　　赫敏萬萬沒想到他要求她 _感激_ 。見鬼，是甚麼讓他認為她會為他所做的一切感激零涕？

　　不過，赫敏可以欺騙 _他_ ，她甚至可以嘗試說服 _自己_ ，但真相是，她確實有些……感激。她心底某處不合邏輯愚蠢至極為他阻止了他們感激不已。當她聽到他下令其他食死徒停止之際，她不禁視他為她的保護者，即使只有一瞬。

　　一念及此，淚水懸掛赫敏的眼簾。她提醒自己不要再那麼愚蠢，因為他不配擁有那個稱號——在他對她做了這一切、 _他親自_ 將她帶到他的朋友面前，由得他們對她為所欲為後。

　　一切太過複雜，赫敏沒有時間精力去思索。

　　頭腦是她唯一沒有受傷的部份。她只想朋友和父母能在她身旁。至少她的父母在麻瓜世界安全待著。目前來說。

　　赫敏想知道羅恩、金妮、盧娜，甚至拉文德發生了甚麼事。她知道他們活著的可能性很小很小，但不是零。當她身處戰場，她聽到伏地魔說有倖存者。她仍然聽到一些女孩被食死徒選為獎賞帶走時的哀求。

　　她失去知覺前最後一個願望就是至少再見一個朋友。這樣她才不會那麼孤單，知道在這個食死徒統治的殘酷世界裡她依然有某人可以依靠。

　　她漸漸喪失意識。

　　赫敏不知道多少時間流逝，因為她沉沉睡去。她只知道她仍在地上，和先前待在同一個位置。但身上不斷加劇的疼痛以及一塊塊瘀傷令她知道至少幾個小時過去了。她仍然閉著眼睛，令她驚訝的是周圍多麼安靜。大概是夜間或清晨。她的感官慢慢甦醒。聽不見盧修斯的存在讓她驚訝不已。他熟睡時呼吸通常很穩定。

　　房間裡只有她一個嗎？他在哪裡？

　　赫敏凝神屏息，再次傾聽。雙耳擁抱黑暗，竭力無視貫穿全身的顫抖。她欲聽取任何能夠確認他仍在房間內的動靜。

　　上方微細的聲音回答了她的問題。她並非孤身一人。

　　當她集中精神，她可以聽見上方微弱的呼吸。

　　他站在她身旁嗎？ _為甚麼？_

　　赫敏保持雙眼緊閉，希望他沒有注意到她已經清醒。然而「清醒」並非形容她目前狀態的最佳詞彙。她並非完全清醒，感覺飄飄然。赫敏只有做夢時才有這種感覺，但她知道這不是夢。試圖讓呼吸維持柔和穩定，聽到他有所動作之際她開始緊張。他沒有離開她身旁。就她所知，盧修斯在她身旁跪下。

　　他的呼吸越來越近了，赫敏能清楚聽見。她感覺到他的凝視焚燒著她，留下標記。而她只想一個人獨處。

　　或許他在思考一旦她醒來他應該對她做甚麼？尋找新花樣的殘暴酷刑。

　　 _「至少他沒有碰我。」_ 赫敏心想，試著冷靜下來。

　　他仿佛在嘲笑她，在她心中暗道那一刻，她感覺到臉頰有點異樣。某人的觸碰。 _他的_ 觸碰。輕柔而暖和的，一種 _觸碰_ 。

　　慢慢地，他的手指滑落她的咽喉。赫敏感覺到她的心臟瘋狂跳動，血液在皮膚底下洶湧。她希望盧修斯不會察覺。但他並沒有注意到，他就像專注於某處或陷入沉思。如果她能夠讀懂他的心，或至少看到他的臉，看看他觸碰她時臉上的表情，那就好了。他想藉此達到甚麼目的？

　　他手指滑過的肌膚像是燃燒似的。她心中這樣想，但勉強阻止了自己縮開。他的觸摸是純粹的酷刑，令她脊椎顫抖。她陷入錯覺，但她清楚意識到他手指移動的方式。不可能只是她的想像。他的觸碰如此 _輕盈_ 又 _溫柔_ ，就像他在觸碰別人，而不是一個 _骯髒的泥巴種_ 。但同一時間他是克制的，像在檢查某些東西。

　　他的手指在她的咽喉停留了一瞬，才迅速縮回，像是被灼燙似的。

　　他的呼吸出現變化——太快，太重。彷彿有人擾亂了他，彷彿他很是生氣。但是為甚麼呢？

　　 _「我沒有對他做任何事。」_ 赫敏心想。

　　他從她身邊移開，站了起來。赫敏預計他會打她，因為從他的呼吸可以知道他非常氣憤。他純粹觀察她時是極為鎮靜的。碰了她後他的怒火就燃燒了，意味他在生她的氣。

　　但隨後他只是走開了，走出房間。他沒有打她或者對她說話。他為甚麼不睡覺？

　　此刻赫敏有著太多思緒，太多疑問。她半睡半醒，僅僅幾分鐘後，她就迷失於黑暗之中，睡眠再次侵蝕了她。


End file.
